Wirelings
The Wirelings are a swarm army in Picture Wars. The Wirelings were Created, Drawn and are used by Mr. Hobosworth. :The Wirelings are, in the most basic sense of the word, a plague. A wireling is a curious creature, and no matter what attempts are made to study them, almost no progress is made. It's existence is shrouded, and their presence is always marked with fear, death, destruction of anything mechanical, and miles upon miles of cable and wires streamed and hanging about, with loud cackling, pops, hums and zaps of electricity buzzing and burning about the air. To be sure, the wirelings are not friendly.. beings. Anatomy of a Wireling :A Single, traditional wireling is an irregularly shaped sphere, black in color, with areas of sharp jagged metal, small bare patches of wires of all kind spitting electricity, teeth made of poorly shaped, half-molten metal, and eyes of cackling, dark red. They support themselves on a number of thick wires spouting out from the body from the sides, top, bottom, back and front, and with uncountable amounts more of miniature wires writhing and twisting about on its body. They cannot classify as either organic nor mechanical based beings, as they are not made from living tissues or rely on computing and mathematics to exist and 'live'. A breakdown of their systems shows that the wireling is, on average, 70% wires (copper and other conducting metals encased in nonconducting materials), 15% metals (of all various types and foreign alloys, 8% foreign, unknown and much shrouded liquid compound (many hypothesize and believe that this liquid is the source that produces and maintains the electricity within a wireling), and 7% other materials, presumably ones that belonged to a mechanical object or creature at one point. Above: The internal anatomy of a Wireling :Referring to the above diagram, It can be seen that the layout of a wireling is not uniform or organized, save for the basic parts of the eyes, the teeth, the main limb sockets, and the electric gland. :The eyes of a wireling are quite the curious device. Again, it cannot be classified as either organic nor mechanical due to neither organic tissues or mechanical parts. Scientists and researchers believe that the eyes are hyper sensitive to the yellow spectrum of our visible light spectrum. Electricity is almost always in the color of yellow, and so it makes sense that wirelings are attuned to it. Because of this, a Wirelings vision is similar to heat vision (or infared), only electricity glows brighter (white) instead of thermal heat. :The teeth of a wireling are similar to any other teeth that one would come across, save that the teeth are made of scrap metal rather than calcium or other substances. The teeth, when the Wireling is alive, are hot to the touch, and almost to the point of melting due to the internal heat that a wireling produces alongside the electricity. It has been noted that different lengths and even shapes have been applied to different types, presumably to make up for lack of close combat survivability. :The innards of a Wireling are, to say it accurately, a mess of cables and wires. In any captured specimen, the Wirelings wire-innards were masses of tangled rubber and metal. The wires act as veins do in a simple creature, carrying electricity (as opposed to blood) from the electricity gland (as opposed to the heart) to where it needs to be used (limbs, eyes etc). :The real spot of mystery on a Wireling is their Electricity Gland. This little known, small brain resembling gland acts as both the brain and the heart of the wireling. An unknown concoction of shrouded history, mentioned before, fills the majority of this rubbery pouch placed in what scientists and biologists call the cranium of the wireling. This gland produces massive amounts of electricity, and in a sense can be called a super bio-battery. It is unknown how it is accomplished, but scientists have yielded results of electric charges up to 30,000mA from the larger more powerful glands, an amount that can stop a whales heart easily. A normal wireling produces on average 10,000mA, enough to send a grown man into cardiac arrest and kill him. Due to a select subtype of wirelings being able to project electricity at a target, it is estimated that the force of the electricity (volts) in a wireling can exceed 20,000. All in all, a wireling produces an insane amount of electricity at high force, making it very lethal. :The limb sockets are similar to a shoulder in a human. It allows the thick band of wires acting as a limb to move freely while still have connection to the Electricity Gland. :It has also been noted that when a Wireling has a limb disconnected to the Electricity Gland, it can still shock people and carry an electric charge. This is due to the fluids inside the Electricity Gland being spread within the entire wireling in small amounts. So while a disconnected limb isn't dangerous in the fact that it isnt active, it still carries a smaller charge, enough to wound a person. This also relates to the dangling wires left behind by a Wireling, as they shed the wires the fluid goes with it, acting as a power source for the wires. :As their tissues are not living, a wireling does not heal itself over time. Wounds will remain open and their broken and severed limbs will remain so until they can be repaired by another wireling. This is one of the strongest reasons why a wireling is classified as a robot more often than an organic. Behavior :A wireling is a very primal animal. Psychologists and Zoologists believe their aggression is due to their lack of a brain and self awareness. Their mind state is to find wires, and reproduce. Any threat to this objective will cause them to remove the threat, and the wireling is well suited to violence. :Countless attempts to domesticate and tame a Wireling have all been met with failure and death. The closest ever was a wireling nest befriending a colony of men made of Toast, but this is mostly thought of as a miracle because basically every animal ever likes the taste of slightly crunchy, soft warm bread. :A wireling can be compared to a simple single celled organism, or an amoeba. The most basic form of life, they exist solely to feed their cell, and to reproduce. This can be applied to wirelings, where their mindset is to find wires, consume wires. Wirelings are also able to feel, and react on basic instincts. For example, when the circuit to a limb is disconnected, the wireling shows pain, usually favoring that limb until it can be repaired or remade. :Wirelings also show awareness to a certain extent. Wirelings seem to know that they cannot travel though conducting liquids (usually water), and will avoid it if possible to prevent death. The Electric plague: The origins of the Wireling Infestation The following is a galactically sold and re known book published by J.T Williams, a famous author and historian. Piecing together events of the past, facts, common knowledge, and a little bit of imagination, he has published a report that the masses believe to be the most accurate telling of the origins of the Wirelings. The Birth of a Plague :It was a cold night on a long forgotten and old planet, the home planet of a now extinct sub-race of humans. Using an unknown mixture of chemicals, compounds, mixtures and countless years of research, they had completed the first ever substance that can be drank, injected or inserted into a dead creature that would potentially give live, a substance that would first preserve and fix decaying and present brain-cells, and then restart the neurological systems and spark up their tiny bio-electric signals that the brain uses to communicate. A group of scientists, researchers and government officials were injecting small amounts to dead carcasses of common, small animals native to the planet. In the excitement of producing the 'liquor of life,' a scientist made the child's mistake of accidentally pushing a little bit early on the syringe, causing some of the substance to squirt out and hit a floor tile not too far away. The mistake went unnoticed in the excitement, and the lab was concluded a couple of hours later. Later in the night, a janitorial bot was doing a routine clean up of the laboratory floors, and in it's pre-mapped cleaning route pushed the substance with a small wave of cleaning fluid underneath a desk with a tangle of wires underneath. The laboratory was closed up, and the night went on. :The next day, the same group of officials entered the lab, and gazed about it's ruinous condition. Desks upturned, computers and other electronic components torn apart, missing and broken, and curious scratch marks and burns all over the walls and floors. However, the substance was still safely preserved in the safe, and was untouched and unharmed, eliminating the suspect of robbery or vandalism. The only light news of the incident were the previously dead carcasses were scurrying about their cages in a panic, but in all other ways, alive and well. Various sightings and Incidents :Over the next couple months on the planet, The planet slowly, but ever so surely slid towards extinction. Mind boggling instances were reported: odd, medium sized creatures scurrying about rooftops, electronic stores being torn apart and everything inside being destroyed and stolen and their owners slaughtered in inhumane ways, burn marks everywhere, and short circuiting on the main power grids daily due to electric lines being destroyed. :Approximately a month after the laboratory incident, a scrap yard was obliterated. Every person on site was found dead, and over half the scrap yard missing or torn apart with what appeared to be bite marks. After that, the sightings and incidents were almost tripled, citizens starting to panic and the government powerless to stop or even find out what was happening. Zero Hour :The planet was falling into chaos, not single day went by without new bodies being found, houses and buildings alike destroyed and more sightings of the creatures. The planet's population of 3 billion fell over the course of 14 months to 146 million. :Courses of action were taken. The government ordered an immediate evacuation of the planet. All space worthy crafts were fueled, charged and ready to go. A week later, The last of the space crafts took off, each one headed for different planets, systems and some even a new galaxy in a desperate, last attempt and hope at preserving their race. All neighboring planet's starfleets were called in. Over 100 Capital Ships and battle cruisers arrived over the course of the next week. At last, the order finally came, and the most devastating and powerful planet barrage began. :The planet, a galatically famous research metropolis was leveled in a single local day. Over 100 Quadrillion dollars worth of equipment was destroyed in the massive barrage of all heavy weapons and super weapons fired non-stop at every surface of the planet. Lasers blasting massive holes through the core of the planet, missiles leaving miles wide craters and blasting massive chunks of earth into orbit, plasma glassing and burning everything on the planet. At the end of a day on the planet, the planet simply didn't exist. In it's place a massive asteroid field, charred and maimed to the point where nothing would survive. The event would go down in history as 'Zero Hour,' the first hour of the Electric Plague and galactic threat. :However, only Half of the ships that took off ever landed and what were left made crash landings or barely even landed at all on various planets and systems. Some were even picked up by passing crafts and fleets, all which were never heard of again. The Plague was spread, The Galaxy was racing towards extinction. The creatures were unleashed. Important Events :Over the next couple of decades, countless planets were ravaged by the same creatures. Another 56 had to be destroyed like the first planet, some even with the worlds citizens still on the planet, all massacred in a rain of destruction. :The most Important event perhaps regarding these creatures was when they were filmed, and the film was actually seen. The First Images :About 9 years after the birthplace of the plague was destroyed and Zero Hour, a recon team of the galactic military was sent out into an odd sinkhole in a small town on Tarsus V: the town was destroyed and striped of everything mechanical, its civilians lying in the streets dead and fresh bodies being found cackling and twitching with powerful electricity. The Team were equipped with basic weapons, and helmets nonstop streaming a video of what the soldiers were doing. On the other side of the feed, it was being recorded. :The first thing noticed was the massive cave system, where after it was flooded out showed over 2000 miles worth of tunnels, caves and pits. The most odd thing was that the Cave was covered in wires, the soldiers constantly having to cut their way out of a situation and numerous burns received from dangling wires spitting electricity. :After 6 hours of venturing the cave systems, They came to a Large pit, a dull buzz emitting from it. Cautiously they edged up to the side, and peered over. Nothing could have prepared them for what they all saw. The pit was alive, the walls pure black, with constant electricity shots arcing through the air with dull cracks. A tingle went up the spines of all watching the tape, and a swell of panic and fear rose up slowly in the recon team. One of the men began swaying, then suddenly his knees collapsed and he slide off the edge into the maw of the pit. His video feed falling and falling, pure black, until suddenly all connection was lost to it. :The Pit seemed to stop for a quiet second, each soldier suddenly getting the feeling of glowing eyes from the pit below upon them. Then it all went to hell. The pit erupted in a collective screech raising upwards, deafening the hardened soldiers and blowing out their microphones, making the feed on the other end go suddenly completely silent. The feed continues, the soldiers turning and fleeing, a couple even dropping their guns in order to protect their ears. Slowly, one by one, the helmet feeds fell to the ground and became static. A few cameras turn around to face the others, and the feed shows a massive wave of blackness and electricity rumbling and surging forwards towards the camera. The camera turns around again and begins moving, only to fall back and be engulfed. :Eventually, only one was still running, but he beginning to slow. With a sickening backwards lurch, The feed hits the floor with the soldier, who promptly unsheathes an Energy dagger, pumping it into the black mass on top of him. A limb flies off, and the creature jumps back only to have 3 more take its spot. The Feed flies off the soldier, presumably his helmet being flung aside by a creature. The Helmet lands upside down, but facing the soldier, who is now covered in a writhing black mass with energy cackling around, blood flying out and spraying the walls. Suddenly, one of the creatures steps into the camera's view in plain sigh, and regards it for a second, its dark red eyes surveying the helmet. Suddenly, it lurches forward, and the feed stops, fading to loud static. :The Creatures were made of wires, metal bits and electricity. They were dubbed Wirelings, and in 3 days time the Galaxy was muttering their name in fear. Tarsus V was ordered to be destroyed 3 weeks later, its population of 56 billion crumbled to 10 billion over 9 years. It is estimated that only 6 of the 10 billion made it off the planet before it was razed. The Titan is Born Planet Siron, 23 years after Zero Hour. A tape was found and edited under a massive pile of debris and corpses. In the image, on the horizon, a titanic beast is filmed running with speed it shouldn't have, and picking up massive sky scrapers and flinging them miles away as if they were toys, all while running towards the camera's location. Shots of plasma rain down from it, scorching the ground and lighting entire buildings on fire, melting their very supports out and even causing them to melt and crumble. It's body is covered with wires, and stands over 150 stories tall easily. A constant stream of wirelings pouring from it. One of the massive limbs reach down, grabs an entire tank and raises it to the mouth of the beast, swallowing it whole. In the last moments of the tape, the beast swivels about towards the camera, and a massive limb smashes into the skyscraper, the camera falling and falling before hitting the ground. :The entire planet fell in 2 days. The Haunted Legions :In a remote meteor system, a galactic military space fleet reported finding an entire battered space legion, one of the ones that went missing after Zero Hour. The recovered logs of the destroyed capital ship and videos showed that requests and question were met with garbled static. A boarding party boarded the craft, and contact was lost with them after boarding. 5 minutes later, the automated turrets of the battered ships swiveled at the fleet and rained destruction, The maw of the enemy cruiser lighting up while ships, fighters, corvettes and other cruisers exploded in great explosions of plasma. The maw of the brightens even more, and a huge laser cuts through the space. Klaxons blare out, from primary all the way to quandary shields phasing out, before The ship is neatly severed in half, The screen engulfed in a flash of violent light. :A similar experience happened in the desert moon of Gromik, A supposedly long dead heavy patrol lumbered back into the HQ a month later. The HQ was lost the next day. The vehicles of the patrol appeared to be sewn back together, and incredibly mangled as if it had been under heavy fire. Wirelings in PW A typical Wireling nest, being invaded by a 22nd attack :Wirelings in PW are an anti mechanical swarm army. Matches start with around 10 wirelings of different types, and from there work their way up in numbers. There are many concepts to the wirelings. A Wireling in PW is very weak, a stab with a knife, a couple bullets or a grenade will do more than enough. However they always tend to attack in large groups. They make their nests in the ground with many twisting tunnels and pits and caves. Wirelings also tend to shed as they run around, leaving wires dangling in caves, marking their territories or where they have been. Start of a Match :At the start of a match, at least one spawner wireling is present. These wirelings use wires collected from collector wirelings to construct new wirelings. Assigning two or more to one wireling speeds production. there is no limit to how many builders there are, meaning that any amount of wirelings can be built in one turn. A normal wireling takes 2 turns using one builder, and 1 with two. A large wireling such as a Fallen wireling takes 6 with one, 3 with two and so on. Structures The wirelings have no set structures rather than the Birthsac. The Birthsac is actually another type of wireling, as opposed to structure. The birthsac is essentially a large and fat wireling, which churns out mega wirelings at a constant rate. These should be made a critical point to attack, as these are the main source of mega wirelings, which in turn means its the main source to all the top tier wireling types. Mechanical/robotic etc units and Wirelings :Wirelings love wires, with it they can construct more of themselves. They have the ability to smell electricity and wires, allowing them to identify what units have wires. A wireling will ALWAYS attack a robot or drone before attacking an organic. Use this strategically if you can. :Wirelings can usually tear apart things easily to get to wires. There are however, a special breed of Wirelings that can "Hack" a robot, surging electricity into it to fry it's circuits, and then taking over the unit by becoming the power source of the unit and manupulating it via electrical charges. A unit that is hacked cannot normally be recovered unless by a skilled repair team and the wireling is completely removed from the unit in question. Wirelings and Water What happens when you dumb live wires in a lake? Usually mean shockingly bad water. The same is for wirelings, who try to avoid water. The water will infiltrate the wireling, and cause alternate paths for the electricity, effectively short circuiting the wireling. There are however water immune wireling types: those encased in a solid impenetrable metal shell that prevents water from gaining access. Types of Wirelings :There are many, many types of wirelings, ranging from the basic wireling to the massive Titan. Wirelings can be classified into different categories by their main body size, and into subtypes by their limbs, number of limbs and so on. Normal Wirelings :A Normal Wireling is small. These wirelings make up the bulk of any wireling nest and swarm, and are the most basic types. commonly used as quick attack, scouting, or cannon fodder. Wireling :Your average Run of the mill wireling. These are small, fast and weak. They have red eyes, small teeth and four normal limbs. These are considered to be the base wireling, with all other wirelings being adaptations of this one. :The wireling produces enough charge to severely burn flesh, stop a heart, and cause probable death. They are lethal in close combat. Longshot Wireling :A Ranged wireling with the ability to project electricity at enemies from a distance. Practically a living murderous tazer. They are Small, Fast, Weak in close combat but strong from a distance. The distance of the target affects the damage done. The further the less damage done. They have Yellow eyes, Long Teeth and four pronged limbs. :These Wirelings have a much higher voltage than a regular wireling, allowing them to project the electric current within them much easier, and in turn allowing for ranged projection. The current acts just as a Lightning strike, the current jumping from electron to electron in the air until it reaches the target, where the current spreads out and does its damage. Collector Wireling :The Resource gatherer if you will. They have an acute sense of detecting wires, but are piss weak in combat. They have odd limbs that allow them to absorb wires, and bring them back to the builders, supplying them with a steady stream of wires. They have violet eyes, a smaller pronged limb with metal, and normal sized teeth. Small, fast and cant do any real harm. :Not much is known about these limbs, but they are imagined to act as a sponge for other wires, taking in their electrical charge and materials, and then being able to deposit them later. Predator Wireling :These wirelings are a very odd type to say the least. They have the ability to camouflage in like a chameleon and can project the sharp metal bits on the end of their limbs. They are very fast, but damn weak in combat, preferring to sneak up on opponents and eliminate them from the shadows. They have Teal eyes, normal teeth and four metal tipped ends. :One of the most baffling types to be known, their camouflage ability is due to their ability to produce a field of electromagnetic energy that absorbs and reflects visible light, effectively making them invisible to the naked eye. Their metal tip projection is due to the wire end of their limb being able to open and close on command, releasing a powerful and sudden current into the metal, causing it to eject from the socket at high speeds and fly through the air. Claw Wireling :These wirelings have a Large metal claw on the top, which can cut, crush and pierce almost anything. They are slower than a normal wireling and can take a bit more damage. They have metal pronged limbs, a large claw on the top, Green eyes and normal teeth. :There is not much to be said about the Claw wireling. It's scary, but basic. The claws are made of highly conductive metal, and when electricity is projected through it, the heat causes it to expand, or open, while the absence of the current makes the metal contract, or close. Metal Wireling :Essentially a Wireling encased in metal. They are also Immune to water. :These wirelings are simply a tough wireling, where instead of the customary rubber skeleton, a metal one replaces it. The metal is surprisingly sealed very well, allowing the wireling to resist water. The metal shell is also very warm, causing small burns if held long enough. Metal Longshot Wireling :The same as a Metal Wireling, only Longshot style. :Essentially a longshot and a metal wireling crossbred. Infecter Wireling :These wirelings can "Hack" and "Corrupt" enemies to make them do their bidding. A Hacked unit will do the wireling's bidding. They have Metal Prongs, Blue eyes and normal teeth. They are fast but very weak. :Another curious subtype of wirelings. These Wirelings can "Hack" a robot, surging electricity into it to fry it's circuits, and then taking over the unit by becoming the power source of the unit and manupulating it via electrical charges. A unit that is hacked cannot normally be recovered unless by a skilled repair team and the wireling is completely removed from the unit in question. Medium Wirelings :These Are slightly larger wirelings, smaller than a mega wireling, but larger than a normal. Spawner Wireling :These are the Heart of a Wireling swarm. They use Wires to build more wirelings. They can also construct building. They have red eyes, diagonal teeth, two limbs on the sides, and two on top. the top are tipped with metal. :These wirelings can be thought as a mother. They fuse together wires and metal using high temperatures to create any Wireling, and finally projecting a current with such a high amount of amps that the dormant Electricity Gland within the new wireling 'turns on,' and thus the wireling becomes active and alive. Wireling Condor :A Wireling with wings. These wirelings fly about wreaking havoc. They have two limbs on the sides, wings on top, and a longshot limb underneath. Green eyes, Normal Teeth and relatively fast. :The wings are surprisingly made from actual feathers. Where these come from, nobody can say, but the wings allow for both gliding, flying and hovering in the air, making this subtype very quick and versatile. Large Wirelings :These Wirelings are, well, Large. they have a 7x6 px Body, no corners with usually 8 limbs (two on each surface). They all are slower than a normal wireling, but are a lot tougher and Stronger. Mega Wireling :Wirelings on Steroids. They have 8 normal limbs, and can rip apart metal with their strength. they are slower and not as agile but can take a beating. :They can be either built or spawned from a Birthsac. Red eyes, normal teeth. :One of the fiercer types of wirelings, they possess a much higher electrical charge and voltage, allowing them to kill easier, and their size makes them stronger than before. Megashot :If a Longshot Wireling was a Super deadly Tazer, These are stupidly deadly Tazers. They have 8 pronged limbs, yellow eyes and long teeth. Essentially a cross between a mega wireling and a longshot. :To say the lest, this is a wireling a soldier hopes he never sees. Their huge Electricity gland allows them to rain currents of electricity at targets, making them a very dangerous and deadly subtype. Knight Wireling :A Less common type of Wireling, but still see combat. These Wirelings are half Megashot and Half Mega wireling, with Metal a Metal layer to boot. They are very slow, but take a lot more punishment, and can deal a good amount. They have 4 normal limbs, 4 Pronged limbs, 2 yellow eyes and a red eye. :''One of the rarest types of wirelings. They can be said to be a Megashot and a Megawireling combined in a metal shell. Not very friendly. They were named so because of their deadly proficiency as heavy shocktroopers in a wireling swarm. Metal Mega Wireling :A Mega Wireling in Metal. Immune to water, Very damn slow but can take a beating or ten. :Imagine this... a wireling, encased in solid metal, and on steroids. Metal Megashot :Need I say it? :*sigh* A preschooler can answer this one" Fallen Wireling :The Turret of the wirelings. This wireling is immobile, but can be carried by mega wirelings. They can Anchor themselves into a surface to make them unmovable. They have ten limbs, four anchor limbs and 6 Metal Tipped ends. Similar to a Predator they can fire the ends of the metal tips. A fallen wireling's metal tips regenerate quickly, allowing a constant barrage of electric Shrapnel. 10 limbs, large head, violet eyes. :''Yet another curious wireling type. These Wirelings have massive Electrcity Glands, and produce their ranged attack similar to a predator. What has baffled scientists is their ability to regenerate the metal. Some think its a new compound that grows when in contact with heat produced by the wireling, allowing the Fallen to store massive amounts and then enlarge a small piece to project. Controller Wireling :Similar in appearance to a Beholder from ancient mythology, these wirelings don't walk about on their limbs like others do, but actually project their current at such a force and at a stable level that they achieve flight and hovering. They attack like a typical wireling, but they seem to act as elite shock troopers during an attack, using their flight and power to shock and burn many targets at once. :Possessing possibly one of the largest glands of the wirelings, they use it to maximum efficiency , achieving flight and hover capabilities. Very Large Wirelings :These Wirelings surpass even a Fallen Wireling, and can range from very large to Titan sized. These are rarely seen, but will make their presence known and felt. Daddy Wirelegs :Can be called the Transport of Wirelings. They resemble a Daddy Longlegs in the fact that they have Very very long limbs. The Long legs allow them to Stretch large gaps in terrain and reach new places. They also have a couple under mounted Longshot limbs for attacking. They can be Recognized easily. :The funniest looking wireling to be sure, their long awkward bundles of wires that act as limbs cause them to walk in an odd lanky fashion. However, their tendency to carry and throw smaller wirelings into combat and across large expanses makes them a scary opponent strategically. Queen Wireling :While not exactly a Hive mind, it can be devastating. This Wireling takes a while to gestate, but when active it controls all the dangling wires that are left behind by wirelings. she can move them around just like they were a Part of her. She has a Metal layer, and any red eyes. It takes a Wireling around 8-10 turns to Gestate. :These Wirelings only occur in the largest and most established nests on a planet. These wirelings grow to the point that they can actually link up to and manipulate wires left over by wireling and move them about in a fashion as if they were a part of it. In a massive nest, this makes them the most deadly type. To stop it, you must destroy the actual queen, a process that is very difficult considering not only its massive metal shell, but the swarms and swarms of wirelings guarding it. Juggernaut Wireling :The Alpha male of Wirelings. This wireling is so powerful that it has Plasma running through it instead of Electricity. He has Eight Pronged limbs that can fire Plasma, and four Claw limbs. Also comes With a Thick Metal layer. It takes a Mega wireling 8-10 Turns to Gestate into the Juggernaut. However, The juggernaut rarely take on an offensive position, preferring to stick around the Nest polishing his armor and sleeping. Lots of violet eyes and 12 limbs. :Despite efforts to capture one to study it, research indicates the the wireling is so massive and powerful, that the Electricity Gland produces so much heat and electricity that the energy is super heated into plasma, a stage of matter that only exists in suns and controlled areas. It is so hot that it melts basically everything it touches and near it. Without a doubt these wirelings are potentially the most dangerous, but luckily very few have been witnessed in a combat role. Category:Army Category:Future